Walking in the air
by Pickle Toes
Summary: A songfic. Haruhi has trouble sleeping so she puts on a CD. Story better then summary. A Haruhi and Hikaru Fic. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Theirs romance if you look, it's not sticking out like a sore thumb, just F.Y.I ;P


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song, the show, nor the show title. I do own this sort story… just not the characters.

I do not have the best grammar or the best spelling. Sorry. But **PLEASE** **NO FLAMES**. You do not like this story do not read it. It's as simple as that. If you have a hateful comment after you read this (weather it be the story or this note) , please do not tell me. I hate **flames**. They **hurt.** Thank you for reading my rant.

Also keep in mind this story has a soft tone. There's not much dialogue if any. Hope you enjoy!

Lying in bed Haruhi was attempting to sleep. Sighing, she rolled over onto her side. Across her room sat a large window. The pale blue curtains were pulled back to reveal the night outside. Resting right outside her window sat a cherry tree in full bloom. Its soft pink pelts were drifting lazily in the wind. Occasionally a soft breeze of wind would blow a wave of pelts in front of the full moon that sat in the deep navy blue sky.

Haruhi gazed at what the world offered her for several long moments. However, she still couldn't get to sleep. Getting frustrated Haruhi went to her last resort. Music.

Slowly lifting her self out of bed, Haruhi shuffled over to her CD player on the floor.

Kneeling down Haruhi grabbed the player as well as her box of CD's and shuffled back to her bed, gently sitting down. Moving to the side of her 4 post bed, Haruhi placed the CD player onto the night stand. Next she looked through her box of CD's. As quietly as possible, for her father was asleep in the room next door, Haruhi rummaged through the box.

'Finally' Haruhi mumbled as her hands landed on a CD case. Glancing at the title Haruhi smiled. The words 'Celtic Women' was written on the cover as well as the words 'I love you, Haruhi – From: Hikaru.' In truth, Hikaru had gotten her the CD for her, once he found out she had trouble sleeping without him. He had said something like 'I heard that the Celtic Women have a soft, yet strong voice. It might just help you get to sleep, if you ever need it.'

Having that brief flashback, Haruhi smiled even more. She leaned over and placed the CD into the player and pressed play. Lying back down Haruhi looked back out in to the sky, just as a flow of pelts passed the moon.

(A/N: I suggest you listen to the song. That's what I was doing as I wrote this.)

(A/N 2: if your not listening to the song, keep in mind it's soft and can trigger you to use your imagination yet lull you to sleep to. Just FYI)

Slowly the music started, reminding Haruhi of a pond softly flowing into a riverbed. Then a women's voice started to sing ever so softly.

Walking in the air

Floating in the sky

Floating in the air

'Her voice' Haurhi thought. 'It sounds like a flower opening in the night, or of the ripples in a pond.' Slowly, in her minds eye, Haruhi saw just that. A delicate flower blooming under the light of the full moon.

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
And finding I can fly so high above with you

Smiling a tried smile, Haruhi imagined her and Hikaru. Together they walked across the moon. Their shadows falling onto the earth below them and Haruhi's thigh high nigh gown fluttering the wind. Next to her, a shirtless Hikaru grasped her hand.

All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

Now Haruhi imagined them walking above a vast field, the lush green grass blowing along to some unknown tune as they pasted. Dotted here and there where small villages. The homes were made of grass and wood, Haruhi imagined. Near by they heard a stream. Slowly walking, as to not disturb the night, Hikaru and Haruhi spotted it. Looking down they saw brightly colored fish playing tag in the moon light waters.

The fish seemed to be playing tag. Dragonflies and Lighting Bug flew close to the water, their bellies skimming over the water, as they started a small ripple across the water.

Children gaze open-mouthed  
Taken by suprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

Continuing on their night journey though the sky, they came upon a cluster of small homes. On the lawn outside of one of the homes, a group of 6 year old played with a ball. As both Haruhi and Hikaru past overhead their shadows landed onto the ground. Looking up at the sky the children spotted the two. At first the children had a look of aw and surprise which turned into joy. Dropping the ball the group smiled and waved the Haruhi and Hikaru good-bye.

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low  
On an ocean deep  
Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep

By this part of the song, Haruhi was slowly drifting asleep. However, her mind continued on with her night's journey.

Suddenly Haruhi and Hikaru reached the ocean. On the beach behind them a couple walked, mumbling sweet nothings to each other. Feeling a tug on her hand, Haruhi turned just in time. A large wave reared up in front of the moon. Without saying a word, they walked up to the wave a jumped into the ocean below.

All around, Haruhi saw fish of all the colors of the rainbow swimming. Sea turtles (that suddenly appeared in the ocean (A/N keep in mind this is a dream/ imagination so it's ok)) appeared and swam past with a look of content as they swam under the moon light.

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

Suddenly Hikaru and Haruhi appeared in front of Haruhi's bed. Lying on the bed, with a look of pure bliss, lay Haruhi. Asleep, her hair spilt out on the pillow and the moon light making her look like an angle.

(A/N: I know its confusing do let me explain. Please, I don't want to get flames for this. Haruhi (the original) is sleeping in her bed. The Haruhi in her dream with Hikaru is standing in front of her. Watching. It's kind of like an out of body experience. The real Haruhi is dreaming about her and Hikaru, who go are walking in the air, wind up in her (the sleeping one's) room. See? not to confusing, seeing as I explained it twice. Now onward, back to the story!)

Turning her back to the sleeping Haruhi, Haruhi looked back outside the window. The Cherry tree sat in full bloom, bright pink against the deep midnight blue sky and moon. Turning to Hikaru, Haruhi placed a kiss on his lips. In response, Hikaru lead her to the bed and sat her onto of the sleeping Haruhi. Haruhi's body seemed to absorb the dream Haruhi. Smiling Hikaru waved good-bye as the two separate Haruhi's became one, as the last note of the song hit.

For the rest of the night Haruhi had a dreamless sleep. No walking on air. No swimming in the ocean. No thought at all. Outside her window, although she couldn't see it, Hikaru stood at the window seal. Turning around Hikaru whispered "I love you."

With that he stepped out of the window and into the night. With the moon glowing bright in the night sky, several people in night cloths walked out into the sky, walking amongst the birds.

The End

**PLEASE READ!!** I hope you liked it. I tried to keep the tone soft, which is why there's like no dialogue. Dialogue makes a story stonger and firmer. I wanted a soft and sweet story to get you all thinking.

Also **I know** I have grammar and spelling problems. **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! **In every story I write I get flames. They hurt! If you have any hateful, critizing, mean, or any hurtful comments keep them to yourself. Or if you must tell a friend. If you are not sure if it's kind or not, don't send it.

Once again, **please NO FLAMES**! I know I have bad grammer and spelling. If you don't like it, don't read.

Other then that, I hope this story was better then my other stories. **;P**


End file.
